Sequal to So this is love: Lost Memories
by Harley-Chan
Summary: This is the sequal to my story So this Is Love. What happens when Kagura finds out Kyo and Tohru are together? And also when Tohru gets threatning notes what does it mean? Will Akito get jealous agian and have Tohru's memories erased? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Sequal: Lost Memories

Chapter 1: Painfull Thoughts

A few weeks had passed since Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo had returned home. Things were pretty much normal, beside the fact that Tohru and Kyo were together.

"Yuki-Kun can you please get the door?" Tohru asked smiling at him. She was setting dinner on the table. Yuki nodded and went to the door and opened it. Kagura stood there looking cheerefully at Yuki.

"Hello Kagura. Please come in." Yuki said softly shutting the door behind her. Kagura walked over to Tohru tapping her on the shoulder. Tohru turned around and smiled at Kagura.

"Hello Kagura-San! How are you?" Tohru asked cheerefully hugging her. "I havn't seen you for almost 5 months!" Kagura smiled and hugged her back.

"I know and Ive missed you and my Kyo! Where is he? Im going to see if he want's to go out with me yet!" Kagura said her eyes sparkling. Yuki looked up from eating now interested in what would happen when Tohru told her the truth. Tohru was looking very nervous.

"Eh? Kagura-San maybey you shouldn't do that." Tohru said softly. Yuki looked from Tohru to Kagura. Kagura's face fell at this.

"Why is he dating someone else?" Kagura asked. "Whoever it is ill never forgive them!" She yelled. Tohru looked down sadly. Yuki watched her his violet eyes full of concern.

"Eh...Yes hes dating someone else. KYo-Kuns dating me Kagura-San." Tohru whispered looking up at Kagura. "IM sorry Kagura-San." Kagura looked at her, a hurt expression on her face.

"You traitor! Your a liar and a backstabber and I hope Hatori erases you memory!" Kagura yelled running out of the house crying. Tohru dropped to her knees crying. Yuki got up and walked to her, stroking her dark, brown hair.

"Honda-San dont listen to her, she's just upset. Your not any of those things, and she really dosn't mean what she said about Hatori." Yuki said softly. "Shes just jealous because that baka neko loves you and not her."

"T-Thankyou Yuki-Kun. Your so nice." Tohru said softly smiling at him. She hugged Yuki best she could without him transforming then stood up. Tohru finished putting dinner out for everyone. Shigure walked in and sat down at the table. "Hello Shigure-San!" Tohru said smiling at him.

"Hello my little flower. Who was that at the door?" Shigure asked Tohru and Yuki taking a bite of his food. Tohru looked down and Yuki sighed.

"Kagura was at the door looking to ask that baka neko out agian. She didnt take it to well that Honda-San was going out with him." Yuki said softly watching Tohru worried.

"Hmm...shell get over it. Kagura will realize one day that she can't be Kyo's creepy stalker forever. Dont worry about it my little flower!" Shigure said smiling at Tohru. Yuki smiled at the stalker comment, and Tohru had to smile too.

"Y-Yes your right. Shigure-San wheres Kyo-Kun?" Tohru asked smiling once more, her blue eyes sparkled.

"Hes in his room sleeping I think. Out like a cat, though maybey he's awake now." Shigure said amusing himself. Yuki scowled.

"The baka neko cant even get out of bed to eat dinner." He growled. Tohru was worried though, he hadn't left him room all day. She walked upstairs and knocked on Kyo's door.

"Kyo-Kun? Are you ok Kyo-Kun?" Tohru called. Inside his room Kyo heard Tohru and even though he hated to do so, he ignored her. A moment later the door opened and Tohru walked in, shutting it behind her. Kyo looked at her trying to hide his tears but it was pointless, she saw them.

"I told you not to come in stupid!" Kyo yelled looking away. "Just leave me alone!" Tohru looked a little hurt by his words but ignored it and walked to his bed. She sat down next to him and wiped his tears.

"Kyo-Kun...you have been in here all day, and you were crying too. Kyo-Kun please tell me whats wrong." Tohru whispered holding him close as she could without him transforming. Kyo blushed, sighing.

"Awww Fine! This is the day my mother killed herself so many years ago. It...it was my fault, Im a monster." Kyo whispered tears falling agian onto Tohru's neck. He broke away staring down, then he lay down his head in Tohru's lap. She stroked his hair gently.

"Your not a monster Kyo-KUn and im sure she loved you. You can always talk to me Kyo-Kun. I love you, and I want to help you!" Tohru said smiling softly. "Stop blaming yourself, your a good person." Kyo looked at her his red eyes questioned whether to believe her. They softened though and Kyo smiled best he could in the bad mood he was in.

"Thanks Tohru." He whispered. Tohru leaned down and kissed him then returned to stroking his hair.

"Do you want me to bring dinner up here Kyo-Kun?" Tohru asked smiling cheerefully.

"N-No thats ok TOhru. Who was at the door?" Kyo asked sitting up now back to his normal self.

"K-Kagura-San." Tohru whispered her eyes becoming sad. "She wanted to ask you out agian and when I told her about us..." She paused. "She called me a liar, traitor, and a backstabber. She said she wishes Hatori would erase my memories." Tohru said starting to cry silently.

"Damn Kagura. Dont listen to her she' sjust a freak. Im sure she didnt mean it. So dont be so stupid by listening to her!" Kyo yelled. He bbopped Tohru lightly on the top of her head and then took her hand. Kyo stood up half dragging her out of the room. "Come on lets go eat." Kyo mumbled blushing. Tohru smiled, laughing and nodded following Kyo downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Sequal: Lost Memories

Chapter 2: Dangerous Dreams

Tohru was sleepwalking, walking down the hallway. "Eh? So many doors!" She said in amazement. She kept on walking for a minute then turned to the left, and opened the door to Yuki's bedroom. She screamed and ropped to her knees still sleepwalking. "Kyo-Kun! Yuki-Kun! Your bleeding! Did Akito lock you in these cages! Im so sorry I couldnt save you!" She cried starting to cry softly. Yuki awoke sitting up, half asleep, trying to see who was in his room. It sounded like Tohru to him though he wasnt sure...he was still so sleepy.

"Honda-San are you ok?" Yuki asked focusing his violet eyes on her. Tohru ran out the door as fast as she could, dashing downstairs. Yuki got up and quickly followed her. "Honda-San?" He called lightly wondering what she was dreaming. He had just realized she was sleepwalking. When he finally found her she was in the kitchen taking out a knife. Tohru turned to Yuki her eyes still closed, she walked towards him slowly.

"Y-You killed them Akito. How could you kill them!" She yelled running towards Yuki, the knife in her left hand.

"Tohru what the hell are you doing?" Kyo yelled quickly knocking the knife out of her hand. He bopped her on the head. Tohru opened her eyes and looked at Kyo and Yuki unaware of what just happened. She smiled her eyes sparkling.

"Oh im so glad your ok Yuki-Kun! You too Kyo-Kun! It was just a dream!" Tohru said hugging them both closely. They blushed before there was a poof of orange and purple smoke, and in Kyo's and Yuki's place stood a rat and a cat. Kyo glared up at her and Yuki looked shocked.

"Honda-San are you aware you were sleep walking?" Yuki asked climbing up onto her shoulder. His violet eyes were concerned.

"Eh? Sleepwaling? Is that why Im down here?" Tohru asked softly. "Oh I must have woke you guys im so sorry! Please forgive me!" Tohru cried bowing. She then scooped Kyo up in her arms and cuddled with him. Yuki went on to explain everything that had happened. Kyo watched Tohru worried about her also. "I tried to kill Yuki-Kun." Tohru said as if in a trance. All of a sudden there was a poof of smoke and Kyo and Yuki were standing there nakid. "Eep!" Tohru yelled panicking, turning around to face the wall.

"Sorry about that Honda-San. Im sure the baka neko enjoyed it though." Yuki said glaring at Kyo who was blushing furiously.

"Im not a pervert I didnt want her to see me like that damn rat!" Kyo yelled at Yuki. Tohru had dropped to her knees and now was crying. "Whats wrong now!" Kyo yelled at Tohru wich just seemed to make her cry more. Blushing Kyo bent down and held her as close as he could without transforming. "Im sorry..." He said sighing.

"I-I tried to kill Yuki-Kun." Tohru sobbed looking at Yuki. "Im so sorry! I dont want to kill you Yuki-Kun.!" Tohru cried burying her head in Kyo's shirt.

"Honda-San its ok. You didnt mean to and Im sill alive arnt I?" Yuki said softly stroking Tohru's hair.

"Y-Yes! Thankyou Yuki-Kun!" Tohru said smiling. She smiled at Kyo who blushed and looked away, then Tohru stood up saying it was time for bed. Kyo and Yuki nodded and all three of them headed off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sequal: Lost Memories

Chapter 3: Super Rat and Cat

_Author: I dont Own Fruits Basket though I wish I did. IM sorry that chapter 2 was so short ;;;;; Anyway I hope your enjoying my story and I Hope you Enjoy this new chapter! _

_Yuki: Why did Honda-San have to end up with that baka neko._

_Kyo: Shut up you damn rat!_

_Tohru: ;_

_Authors Friend Leah: KYOOOO MYYY LOOOVVVEEE Huggles_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A week went by. The normal was going on. Kyo and Yuki fighting, Tohru cleaning, and Shigure teasing his editor. Tohru didn't sleep walk anymore after that incident. Everyone was happy.

Tohru had been washing the curtians, and sheets and now she was putting clean curtians up. Kyo was sitting on the floor watching her bored. Tohru smiled at Kyo suddenly an idea popping into her head.

"Kyo-Kun lets do something fun!" Tohru said giggling. She ran towards Kyo and hugged him close, then there was a poof, and Kyo was a cat. Tohru scooped him up bringing him over to the basket that held all the sheets. She took one out and put it on Kyo, tieing it loosely around his neck. It now looked like Kyo had a cape on. "Super Kyo-Kun!" Tohru said happily, giggling. Shigure walked in and looked from Tohru to Kyo. He pointed at Kyo and started laughing.

"What the hell! Tohru dont be so stupid! Get me out of this thing!" Kyo yelled at Tohru clawing at the cape. Yuki came down staring at Kyo amused. Tohru smiled at Yuki who smiled back unaware of what she was going to do. Tohru ran to Yuki and hugged him, making him turn into a rat.

"Yay now there can be a super Yuki-Kun!" Tohru cried giggling. She put a cape on Yuki then ran to get a camera. She took a picture of the two together. Suddenly the doorbell rang making Tohru jump.

"Ill get it my little flower, you watch our superheroes, make sure they dont fly away!" Shigure said bursting out laughing once more. He opened the door and Momiji burst in running to Tohru.

"Tohru! Tohru your here! Oh and Kyo and Yuki are superheroes!" Momiji cried laughing. He picked up Yuki and started flying him around the house laughing. Tohru smiled and scooped up Kyo kissing him on the forehead. Then there was a poof of smoke and Tohru screamed turning to the wall. When she finally turned back Yuki was smirking and Kyo was blushing.

"Guess were not superheroes anymore Honda-San." Yuki said smiling at her. Tohru shook her head.

"Yuki-KUn you and Kyo-Kun will always be heroes!" Tohru cried her eyes sparkled. Kyo glared at her.

"Dont ever do that agian or youll pay!" He yelled at Tohru walking out of the house. Tohru sighed and looked down sadly at the ground. Momiji tugged on Tohru's shirt.

"Tohru! Dont worry about Kyo hes just a meany!" Momiji cried happily, Tohru smiled at him.

"Yeah thanks Momiji!" Tohru cried kissing his forehead. Momiji blushed and started running around with his eyes closed singing, Tohru kissed me TOhru kissed me, until he ran into a wall.

"Wahh Tohru I ran into a wall!" Momiji cried. Tohru giggled and brought him some ice. Yuki sighed wondering if there would ever be peace in the house.

"Well Im going out! Ill be back soon Yuki. Take good care of my little flower for me!" Shigure said.

"Running away from your editor agian?" Yuki asked calmly. Shigure looked taken back.

"Of course not Yuki. Whatever would possess you to think such a thing? I am hurt!" Shigure said walking out the door. Yuki rolled his eyes and walked over to where Tohru and Momiji were.

"So why did you come Momiji?" Tohru asked smiling at Yuki as he walked in.

"Oh yeah! I thought we could go for a walk because its so nice out!" Momiji cried happily dragging Tohru out of the house. Yuki followed because he wanted to keep an eye on Tohru.

It was indeed a beautiful day and everyone enjoyed the walk but soon it was time go back home. Yuki and Tohru said goodbye to Momiji and they started walking home.

"Yuki-Kun you have been acting a bit different. Are you ok Yuki-Kun?" Tohru asked taking Yuki's hand and smiling up at him. Yuki blushed and sighed.

"Its just hard getting used to you and that baka neko dating, but really Honda-San I am happy for you." Yuki said smiling though his eyes looked sad. Tohru kissed him on the cheek and then half dragged him as she ran ahead.

"Come on lets go home!" Tohru called laughing. Yuki blushed and ran along with her laughing as well. _I want Yuki-Kun to be happy...I want him to forget his pain for now so we can enjoy today._ Tohru thought smiling.

When they got home Kyo was already home. He glared at Tohru and Yuki. Tohru panicked and ran to Kyo hugging him as best as she could without him transforming.

"Please dont be mad Kyo-Kun!" Tohru cried smiling at him. Kyo blushed and looked away.

"Im not mad!" He yelled sighing. All of a sudden a snake slithered out of Tohru's shirt.

"Eeeeep!" Tohru yelled. The snake slithered down her body onto the ground. Kyo and Yuki both glared at the snake, wich was Ayame, in a very creepy way.

"Im going to kill you!" They both yelled in usion. Kyo picked up Ayame and started to strangle him. Tohru grabbed Ayame gently, and put him down on the floor.

"Im sure Ayame-San didnt mean to." Tohru said though she was still blushing. There was a poof of smoke and Tohru panicked turning to the wall. Ayame stood there naked for a minute then went to the bathroom to put clothes on. Afterwards he returned to the room.

"Hello my lovely brother, I thought we could do some brotherly bonding!" Ayame said his eyes dreamy. He hugged his little brother Yuki.

"Get out right now!" Yuki yelled and Tohru was trying to stop Kyo from killing Ayame. Kyo sighed and sat down glaring at AYame.

"What you dont love me?' Ayame asked sadly. Tohru sighed wishing Ayame and Yuki would spend some together and fill the gap between them. Kyo stomped upstairs muttering something about plotting Ayame's death.

"Get out or I will be forced to call Hatori!" Yuki said glaring at his brother.

"Fine but this is not the last of me." Ayame said dramatically walking out the door. Yuki walked to Tohru his violet eyes appollagetic.

"Honda-San are you ok? Please excuse my brothers perverted ways." Yuki said scowling.

"Oh no im ok Yuki-Kun!" Tohru said smiling. "Thankyou I dont mind your brother really." She said softly. "Ill go tell Kyo-Kun that hes gone!" Tohru said smiling and walking upstairs. Yuki smiled back at her then went to get something to eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author: Awww so what did you think? plays with super Yuki and Kyo I really like this chapter._

_Yuki: -- Please put me down._

_Kyo: What the hell! Stop playing with me! And tell that creepy girl to stop staring at me!_

_Leah: stares at Kyo in a creepy fangirl way laughing at them_


	4. Chapter 4

Sequal: Lost Memories

Chapter 4: Kaguras Crazy Love

_Author: Ah so you really do like my story enough to read chapter four! Yay thankyou:) _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

A few more weeks passed life continueing as normal. There were a few more unexpected visits from Ayame but that was all.

"Honda-San some is here to see you." Yuki said walking into Tohru;s room. Tohru smiled at him.

"Eh? Who could it be?" Tohru asked surprised, but happy. She walked downstairs to find Kagura in the kitchen looking sad and guilty.

"H-Hello Tohru." Kagura said softly. Tohru smiled and hugged Kagura. _Maybey she wants to be friends agian Mom!_ Tohru thought happily.

"Im so happy you here Kagura-San! I missed you so much!" Tohru said her eyes sparkling.

"Im sorry about what I said Tohru. I didnt mean it. I hope we can be friends agian." Kagura said hugging her back.

"Eh? Its ok Kagura-San of course we can be friends!" Tohru said cheerefully. Kyo walked downstairs and froze upon seeing Kagura standing there staring at him.

"Oh Kyoooooo my Loooooovvveeee! ITs really you!" Kagura said running to him and hugging him. Then she started kicking and hitting him. "Why dont you love me!" She yelled. "Why didnt you tell me when you were back?" She cried slamming him agianst the wall. Then as he fell to the floor she bent down by him. "OH Kyo who would do this to you?" Kagura cried sadly.

"You would you idiot! I love Tohru not you!" Kyo yelled watching Tohru blush furiously. He got up and walked back upstairs slamming the door shut. Kagura started crying and she ran out the door.

"Oh Kagura-San!" Tohru called. Yuki watched all of this amused. Tohru ran after Kagura and followed her to her house. When Tohru was let in, and went to Kaguras room, Kagura wasnt crying anymore. She was sitting on the floor looking at photo's of Yuki. "Kagura-San are you ok?" Tohru asked kneeling down by Kagura.

"Ive been thinking. If Kyo dosnt want me maybey Yuki will. Yuki's so polite and nice. I think...Im starting to fall in love with him." Kagura said softly.

Tohru walked home deep in thought. _I think im starting to fall in love with him. _Kagura's words echoed in her head. Somehow though she didnt think Yuki would be pleased. When Tohru arrived home Yuki and Kyo were sitting at the table argueing about something stupid.

"Yuki-Kun! Kyo-Kun!" Tohru said smiling at them sitting down. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Yuki. "Yuki-Kun, you know what Kagura told me? She said that she was in love with you!" Tohru said smiling. "Isnt that great Yuki-Kun?"  
"Yes! Im free of that freak!" Kyo yelled triumphently. He stuck his tounge out at Yuki.

"Honda-San I wouldnt call it great. Now shes my creepy stalker." Yuki said calmly his violet eyes narrowed at Kyo.

"Oh poor Kagura-San. I guess ill tell her you dont like her." Tohru said sadly looking down. Yuki put a hand on her cheek.

"Your the only one Ill ever love Honda-San." Yuki said softly. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, then walked away to his room. Kyo glared at Yuki as he left.

"Dont kiss her you damn rat!" He yelled looking at Tohru who was blushing. Kyo kissed Tohru then said he was going to his room too. After he left Tohru started to make dinner.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author: IM SOOO SORRY ITS SOOOO SHORT! ITS JUST IT ALL TIED TOGETHER SO WELL! FORGIVE ME WORLD FORGIVE! (is screaming like Ritsu's mother.)_

_Kyo: (still cheering that hes free from Kagura)_

_Leah: Ha ha Yuki ha ha!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sequal: Lost Memories

Chapter 5:

_Author: Well then the story is coming along nicely is it not? I must apologize to all of the Shigure fans out there and Yuki fans because Shigure dosnt make much appearence in the story. Also Yuki fans im sorry for making Tohru end up with Kyo! IM SO SORRRY WORLD_

_Kyo: Shutup Author!_

_Leah: Dont Apologize! Kyos better!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

After a week there was no sign of Kagura at the Sohma house to wich Kyo and Yuki were relieved.

"I Hope Kagura-San is feeling ok." Tohru said sounding a bit worried. "She did say she would stop by and she hasnt been here all week."

"Are you crazy Tohru! Kagura would probably tear the house down!" Kyo yelled at Tohru glad that Kagura didnt come. Yuki stayed silent deep in thought. Kagura was nice and he didnt want to hurt her feelings.

"Honda-San? Did you ever get to tell Kagura that I did not er...like her?" Yuki asked Tohru softly, his violet eyes sad. Tohru looked puzzled to why Yuki's eyes were sad.

"Eh? No I never got the chance too. Im so sorry I should have fone over there! Im so sorry Yuki-Kun!" Tohru said appollegetically bowing.

"Oh dont apologize Honda-San. I was just wondering if that was why she had not come over." Yuki said gently smiling at Tohru. Tohru smiled back and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Oh ok Yuki-Kun!" Tohru said cheerefully though she could tell that something was still bother Yuki. "Kyo-Kun? Can I talk to Yuki-Kun alone for a minute?" Tohru asked gently. Kyo looked from her to Yuki suspiciously.

"Fine but I dont trust that damn rat!" Kyo yelled walking out of the room. Yuki looked at Tohru questioningly tugging at a strand of silver hair.

"What is it Honda-San?" Yuki asked her making eye contact. Tohru brushed some dark, brown hair out of her face.

"Yuki-Kun I know something is bothering you...please tell me." Tohru said softly gazing into Yuki's soft eyes. Yuki sighed looking down at the ground.

"Honda-San..." Yuki paused. "I feel bad about turnning Kagura down. She just had her heart broken and now Im going to break it agian. Shes already lost Kyo to you and I dont think shell take it well when I tell her, I only love you." Yuki whispered looking back up at Tohru who was blushing. Yuki blushed too resisting the urge to kiss her. Tohru looked away sniffing.

"I feel so bad Yuki-Kun. I cant forget the day I broke your heart." Tohru said softly. "I love you and Kyo-Kun so much but I really want to be with Kyo-Kun." Tohru sighed taking Yuki's hand just smiling at him for a few minutes. _Theres always the future! Have hope Yuki-Kun! _Tohru's words from that night long ago echoed in his mind. _But when Honda-San? Will it ever happen? _Yuki thought blushing under Tohru's gaze. He smiled at her now happy once agian.

"Dont worry Honda-San. I am happy for you. Just promise well always be friends Honda-San." Yuki said shyly looking away.

"Of course Yuki-Kun! I always want to be your friend!" Tohru said smiling leaning closer and giving Yuki a hug best she could without him transforming. Yuki let go of her hand standing up and looking out the window, still smiling.

"Lets go to bed Honda-San." Yuki said gently. Tohru nodded and followed Yuki upstairs. She said goodnight to him then went to Kyo's room. It was pitck black but Tohru could faintly make out Kyo's figure, sitting down staring at the floor. Tohru walked in and turned the light on, shutting the door behind her.

"Kyo-Kun...?" Tohru said softly sitting by Kyo. He turned to look at her his red eyes filled with pain.

"Do you want to be with him?" Kyo asked Tohru looking in her eyes.

"Eh? Be with Who Kyo-Kun?" Tohru asked completely clueless. Her big, blue eyes looked innocently at him.

"The damn rat! Do you want to be with that damn rat!" Kyo said annoyed at her cluelessness. Tohru looked taken back and immedietly respondid.

"No Kyo-Kun! Of course not!" Tohru said blushing as she took Kyo's hand leaning closer, so she was only inches away from his face. "Its you I want to be with you! Your so amazing! What ever would make you think I wanted to leave you?" Tohru asked her eyes puzzled. Kyo was taken back by her confident answer and smiled softly.

"Just when you wanted to talk to that damn rat alone I thought maybey something was going on, and I saw you take his hand..." Kyo said traling off looking sad agian. Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck coming as close as she could without him transforming.

"Oh Kyo-Kun I dont want to leave you...I love you." Tohru said softly leaning closer kissing him. _Her lips are so soft...it feels so warm..._ Kyo thought blushing, kissing her back. They layed down on Kyo's bed in silence for a few minutes enjoying the moment. Then they started talking about anything at all. Before they knew it they had fallen asleep together, side by side.

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author: (stars in her eyes) Awwwww! Isnt that so cute! They fell asleep together. (imagines them doing that, sleeping side by side) _

_Yuki: Pervert..._

_Kyo: Shutup we didnt do anything damn rat!_

_Tohru: (stands there blushing and panicking)_

_Leah: Awww how sweet. (laughs as Yuki and Kyo fight)_


	6. Chapter 6

Sequal: Lost Memories

Chapter 6: Painful Things

_Author: I do not own Fruits Basket I only worship it. (tee-hee)_

_Authors Brother: Yeah if Kyo came to life you and Leah would tie yourselfs to a tree with pillows in front of you and say "Kyo you can use me as a punching bag!"_

_Leah: Im gonna beat the crap outta you for that!_

_Author: HEy!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Shigure and Yuki sat at the table wondering where Tohru and Kyo were, and talking about when school started agian.

"Ah school. So many highschool girls. So young so beautiful. Such short skirts." Shigure said dreamily. Yuki opened one eye staring at him.

"Eh...Im going to get that baka neko out of bed then get Honda-San." Yuki said slowly slinking away. Yuki walked down the hallway and opened the door to Kyo's room. He froze seeing Tohru and Kyo laying in bed together sleeping peacefully. _That could have been me..._ Yuki thought a pained expression on his face. Tohru opened her eyes surprised to see she had fallen asleep by Kyo. She looked at the door seeing Yuki stand there, his violet eyes pained.

"Oh Yuki-Kun!" Tohru cried but Yuki had walked away and back downstairs sitting by Shigure. He was silent staring at the ground.

"Whats wrong cat got your tounge? Eh I crack myself up." Shigure said laughing. Meanwhile upstairs Kyo had woken up surprised to see Tohru next to him.

"We um...erm...feell asleep...side by side..." Kyo stuttered blushing furiously. He leaned over and kissed Tohru gently then seeing her upset asked what was wrong.

"Yuki-Kun saw us Kyo-Kun! I hope he's ok." Tohru said looking worried.

"The damn rat deserves it!" Kyo said yawning. He got up and walked with Tohru downstairs. Yuki looked up at Tohru but avoided eye contact.

"A little rat told me you two slept together. Did you do anything dirty to my little flower?" Shigure asked Kyo amused. Kyo glared at Shigure.

"Nothing dirty happened Shigure you pervert!" Kyo yelled sitting down at the table. Yuki excused himself saying he had to get something in his room. Tohru wanted to go after him but was worried about what Kyo would think. SHe looked over at him, and he seemed to understand. Kyo nodded and Tohru got up hurrying upstairs. She entered Yuki's room to find him crying.

"Yuki-Kun. Im sorry. Im just really sorry Yuki-Kun." Tohru said running to him. She held him as close as she could without him transforming, stroking his silver hair. He cried on her shoulder, burying his head in her shirt.

"Honda-San im sorry...I thought I was ok with it...I dont mean to be like this." Yuki said wrapping his arms around Tohru.

"I-I know Yuki-Kun!" Tohru said soothingly. "Everything will be ok." She whispered to him. He soon stopped crying wondering why he had been so weak. He was embaressed he had cried like that in front of Tohru.

"Honda-San...Im sorry for being so weak." Yuki said standing up and staring at the floor.

"Yuki-Kun its ok to be sad when it hurts." Tohru whispered back. She ran towards Yuki and hugged him as close as she could before there was a poof of smoke and he turned into a rat. Blushing he jumped out of Tohru's arms. Tohru laughed. POOF! Yuki was back to normal Nakid. Tohru screamed turning to face the wall.

"Sorry Honda-San, it was quick that time. Lets go eat ok?" Yuki said taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

The next few days passe diwth still no sign of Kagura. Kyo became less suspicious of Tohru and Yuki, and Shigure still didnt give up teasing his editor. Yeah it was all good.

"Im sorry Kagura I love Honda-San." Yuki said softly looking Kagura in the eye. Tohru walked into the doorway watching them. They were unaware that Tohru was there.

"Why does everyone love Tohru? No one wants her. Shes wrothless and the Sohmas dont really like her either!" Kagura yelled running out of the house crying. Pain seered through Tohru as she heard those words. Akito had said the excact same thing 6 months ago. Tohru screamed, holding her head and dropping to her knees. Yuki looked up startled rushing over to her.

"Honda-San! Whats wrong?" Yuki asked worried, rubbing her back trying to calm her. Tohru got up weakly, shaking.

"Akito said those exact same words to me those many months ago Yuki-Kun." Tohru said. She looked up at Yuki fear in her eyes then passed out. Yuki caught her, staring at her for a moment.

"Akito!" Yuki yelled anger in his eyes. Kyo walked in glaring at Yuki.

"What happened? Dont touch her you damn rat!" Kyo yelled swiftly taking Tohru from Yuki and carrying her up to his room. He lay her on his bed and got a washcloth to place on her forehead. Yuki had followed him up and was standing in the doorway. He explained what happened to Kyo though adding that he didnt deserve to know. "Kagura!" Kyo yelled slamming his fist into the nearest wall.

Tohru opened her eyes looking arounda t them. "H-Hello Yuki-Kun, Kyo-Kun. Im sorry if I caused you any trouble." She said smiling, sitting up in bed though she was still pale.

"Honda-San you should rest you look pale." Yuki said moving over to Tohru feeling her forehead for a fever. Tohru blushed smiling at him. Kyo glared at Yuki and sat down next to Tohru holding her hand.

"Thankyou Yuki-Kun, Kyo-Kun. Your so amazing, but I feel fine really I do." Tohru said though she fell back on the bed as a memory of Akito's attack flashed in her mind. Yuki looked at her worried. He took her other hand and kissed it gently.

"Please feel better Honda-San. I wont rest until I know your ok." Yuki said softly smiling as he left Kyo and Tohru alone. Tohru blushed furiously and looked over at Kyo smiling.

"Kyo-Kun..." Tohru whispered before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Kyo sat there by her stroking her hair, he never left her side. When Shigure came up asking if he wanted dinner he refused to leave Tohru. Finally it was bed time and Tohru was still asleep in Kyo's bed. Kyo got pajamas on then lay down next to her, pulling the covers around them. He held her as close as he could without transforming and they fell asleep together that way.

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_Author: Awww! Why cant...Kyo...love me like that! (sniffs)_

_Kyo: I dont even know you!_

_Kagura: KYOOOO YOU SLEPT WITH TOHRU! (beats him up)_

_Leah: Eh...no comment._


	7. Chapter 7

Sequal: Lost Memories

Chapter 7: The Attack

_Author: Yes they fell asleep agian! W00t! dances_

_Yuki: Why is that a good thing?_

_Kyo: (blushes and looks away)_

_Tohru: Eh nothing, nothing happened!_

_Leah: ..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tohru woke up the next morning feeling much better then she had yesterday. She realized Kyo was holding her, and she blushed watching him sleep. He was so cute, he slept just like a cat. A few minutes later Kyo awoke to find Tohru staring at him. He blushed smiling at her.

"Good morning..." Kyo whispered leaning down and kissing her. Tohru blushed looking down.

"Kyo-Kun...you make me...so happy!" Tohru said smiling looking back up at him smiling. He kissed her once more then they sat up, going into seperate room's to get dressed. Afterwards they headed down to eat breakfest with the gang. "Oh no Im going to be late to work! Im sorry I have to go!" Tohru said running out the door. Yuki and Kyo blinked watching her go.

Tohru was walking home from work wondering why Yuki hadn't come to pick her up. _He probably was just busy..._ Tohru thought smiling.

"Hey toots where you going?" A voice said from behind her. Tohru turned around quickly becoming scared. There were 3 men standing there grinning evilly at her. Tohru didnt answer she turned back around and started running. One of the men grabbed her leg and yanked her down onto the ground. Tohru heard the skin on her leg being cut by the sidewalk. Meanwhile Kyo was taking a walk around, sorting out his thoughts. He heard someone scream, a girl, and then he heard a ripping sound. _I wonder whats going on..._ Kyo thought running to the source of the sound. Three men were closing in on someone, Tohru. Kyo flew at them, and soon they were all on the ground unconcious.

"I-I was so scared Kyo-Kun." Tohru said crying. Kyo kneeled by her blushing, her shirt had been ripped off and she was only wearing a bra. Tohru seemed to have forgotten this. Kyo took off his hoody and gave it Tohru. Tohru looked down and blushed, quickly putting the hoody on. Kyo held her as close as he could without transforming, and she cried in his shirt.

"Its ok Tohru im here now. I wont let anyone hurt you." Kyo whispered. Tohru looked up at him and smiled as he brushed her tears away. "We better get out of here." Kyo said standing up. He took Tohru's hand and they ran home.

Yuki was sitting at the table when they got home. He looked up surprised. Tohru's leg was cut up, and her eyes was black. "Honda-San? What happened Honda-San?" Yuki asked getting up and moving over to her. Tohru started crying and walked upstairs muttering she was sorry but she didnt feel like talking. Kyo glared at Yuki he was furious. Yuki was taken back, Kyo looked a lot more madder then Yuki had ever seen him.

"If you are ever later picking Tohru up agian I will kill you!" Kyo yelled punching Yuki in the stomach. Yuki choked, a minute then slapped Kyo.

"I wasnt late, you were supposed to pick up Honda-San." Yuki yelled furious wondering what had happened.

"Next time Im supposed to pick up Tohru it would be nice if someone informed me of it!" Kyo yelled attempting to kick Yuki. Yuki grabbed his leg and flipped him. Kyo slammed into the ground. Shigure walked in wondering what they were fighting about now.

"What happened to Honda-San!" Yuki yelled pinning Kyo to the ground staring at Kyo.

"Three perverts attacked her thats what you damn rat!" Kyo yelled breaking free and jumping ontop of Yuki. They fell on top of the table breaking it.

"Why must everyone destroy my house?" Shigure said crying. Yuki gasped and ran upstairs to Tohru's room. She was sitting on the bed hugging herself, still shaking scared.

"Honda-San im sorry. Its my fault, I forgot to tell that baka neko to pick you up. Please forgive me." Yuki said softly his violet eyes gentle. Tohru looked up startled, she was still wearing Kyo's hoody.

"Oh Yuki-Kun. Its not your fault. Really its ok." Tohru said seeing Yuki still looking guilty. Tohru smiled at him taking his hand. "Beside's im ok right?" Tohru asked giggling a little. Yuki looked relieved and smiled back.

"Im so glad Honda-San." Yuki said hugging her best he could without transforming into a rat. Kyo walked in watching them hug, he looked away and walked out. Tohru saw this.

"Oh no Kyo-Kun." Tohru cried. Kyo turned around and Tohru leaned up kissing him. "I love you Kyo-Kun." Kyo blushed and smiled back bopping Tohru gently on the head.

"Hopeless..." He muttered taking her hand and pulling her downstairs. Yuki followed smiling at Tohru.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author: Poor Tohru (sniffles) Awww Kyo you really do love her dont you (pokes kyo)_

_Yuki: Im really sorry Honda-San_

_Kyo: Hey dont touch me! _

_Tohru: Eh? Oh no im fine really!_

_Leah: (pokes Kyo to make him annoyed agian :D )_


	8. Chapter 8

Sequal: Lost Memories

Chapter 8: The last Letter

_Author: Wasnt the last chapter simply amazing?_

_Yuki: (anime fall)_

_Kyo: Aww shutup_

_Leah: (laughs)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ah my little flower you have a letter!" Shigure said handing it to Tohru. Tohru looked surprised.

"Oh I wonder who it could be from." Tohru said. "Theres no adress." Yuki and Kyo looked surprised and both watched as Tohru pulled the letter out. Tohru dropped it gasping and shaking.

"Honda-San?" Yuki said questioningly picking up the peice of paper she dropped. "Leave or your two friends will get it." Yuki read. Kyo looked shocked and Tohru dropped to her knees shaking.

"But who would do this? I- Im putting you in danger Yuki-Kun, Kyo-Kun. Im so sorry." Tohru said starting to cry. Yuki and Kyo both tried to comfort her but she wouldnt calm down. "Ill leave the house." Tohru said sadly going upstairs to pack. Kyo ran after her. Yuki wanted to go to but Shigure said he should leave Tohru and Kyo alone. Kyo found Tohru sitting on her bed crying.

"You dont have to leave, no one wants you to. You dont even want to leave us...do you?" Kyo asked sitting beside her, taking her hand.

"Kyo-Kun...of course I dont but what choice do I have?" Tohru asked looking into his red eyes.

"Ill protect you Tohru and even though I hate to say it im sure that damn rat will too." Kyo said annoyed. Tohru didnt look positively convinced yet. Kyo put a hand on her cheek, tilting her face towards him. "Please dont go..." Kyo said blushing. Tohru smiled softly and kissed him.

"Ok Kyo-Kun. I wont leave." Tohru said getting up and pulling Kyo with her downstairs. "Ill stay!" She announced smiling at Yuki and Shigure. Yuki smiled back and Shigure did too.

"Im glad Honda-San." Yuki said softly gazing at her in a loving way. Tohru blushed and looked away.

A month passed. Kagura came still obsessed with Yuki and no more letters came until one day. There was a knock at teh door.

"Ill get it Yuki-Kun." Tohru said opening the door and looking around. "Eh? H-Hello?" Tohru called and looked down. There was a bloody knife with a letter attached. It read:

Run, Save your friends now. Or I will hurt Kyo and Yuki. This is your last warning.

Tohru screamed dropping the knife and the letter. Yuki came over to her taking a look and frowning. He shut the door locking it and took Tohru's hand pulling her into the living room where Kyo and Shigure were, and started explaining what happened.

"Im so sorry Kyo-Kun, Yuki-Kun im putting you in danger." Tohru said like she said a month ago. She sighed and sat down. Shigure made her a cup of tea and she drank it slowly. Everyone went back to what they were doing deep in thought.

That night Tohru woke up from a nightmare in wich Kyo and Yuki had been killed. Tohru crying, walked to Kyo's room and lay down next to him. He woke up glaring at her.

"What do you wa-" Kyo stopped seeing she was crying. Sighing he let her bury her head in his shirt.

"Kyo-Kun im so afraid." Tohru cried cuddling with him best she could without him transforming. Kyo wrapped his arms around her.

"Ill keep you safe. Stay with me tonight ok? Just lete me sleep." Kyo said smiling a little. Tohru nodded and they fell asleep together. Tohru did not know tommorrow he would be gone.

_------------------------------------------------------_

_Author: Uh oh whats gonna happen to Kyo? ; . ;_

_Yuki:..._

_Kyo: Hey do get me killed!_

_Leah: Kyo..._


	9. Chapter 9

Sequal: Lost Memories

Chapter 9: GoodBye Tohru or is it?

_Author: Dun Dun Dun the last chapter!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Tohru woke up noticing that no one was next to her. She got up and ran to Yuki's room. He was gone too. Tohru looked all around the house but they werent there.

"Shigure-San!" Tohru yelled dropping to her knees. When Shigure came in her knew what must have happened. They suddenly noticed someone was standing near them. "Akito! You did this but..." Tohru choked on her tears. Shigure glared at Akito.

"You didnt listen to me stupid girl!" Akito yelled hitting her. Tohru doubled over in pain. "Now they will spend the rest of their lives with me." Tohru looked up at Akito desperatly.

"Ill do anything just tell me how to save them." Tohru cried. Shigure looked at Akito uncertianly.

"You must come after I leave. Erase your memories of the Sohma's and of your friends." Akito hissed and walked out of the house to return to his home. Shigure gasped and Tohru cried harder.

"There must be another way my little flower." Shigure said looking close to tears too.

"No Ill do it. Ill save Yuki-Kun and Kyo-kun. Ill...Ill save them." Tohru got up and staggered out the door, heading towards the main house. Shigure stayed behind he was too upset to move. "Akito Im here!" Tohru called when she finally got to Akito's house. The door opened and she walked inside putting on a fake smile. Yuki and Kyo were there watching her. Along with Kisa, and Momiji. Oh yeah and Hatori was sitting in the corner watching her.

"Isnt there something you would like to tell your friends?" Akito asked smirking.

"Ive decided that I have d-dreams and goals to acheive and I cant do it here with the Sohmas." Tohru paused biting back tears. "I want my memorys erased, staring here will only trap me and kepp me away from those things." Yuki and Kyo looked hurt their eyes filling with tears.

"Honda-San you dont mean it..." Yuki said softly. _But if I have to get my memories erased...promise youll still be my friend?_ Tohru's voice echoed in his head. Kyo glared at Tohru.

"Your lying! I know you dont mean that! Akito is making you do this!" Kyo yelled at her.

"Do you really want to forget me sissy?" Kisa asled crying. She ran to Momiji would held her close. Kisa was still to young to understand why anyone would want to forget.

"Kisa..." Tohru said stepping foward and then quickly stepped back. "Yuki-Kun, Kyo-Kun you must let me go. I dont want to be here any longer." Tohru said firmly.

"Honda-San look me in the eye and tell me you honestly want to leave." Yuki said softly.

"Yuki-Kun I... Tohru looked him in the eye then looked away unable to finish.

"Hatori please do it I have things to do." Akito snapped. Hatori stepped foward and placed a hand on Tohru's forehead. There was a flash of light and Tohru fell everything going blank.

Tohru woke up in a daze confused. She didnt know where she was or why she seemed so lost. Tohru had a flashback of an Orange cat and a rat. _What is this?_ Tohru thought pushing the memory away. She got up and started walking towards the town wondering what she would now. She didnt remember where she lived, who her friends were or anything...so blank.

Kyo and Yuki sat at home staring down both silent. Shigure looked at them worried and then smiled a little. "I wrote another story today. A childrens story." Shigure said winking. Kyo and Yuki looked up now interested.

"You wrote a childrens stroy?" Yuki asked though his voice was sad.

"Yes there was a princess who lived in a castle, with three people. 2 prince's her age and the King. Well one day the head of the land got jealous of the girl staying with the prince's and took the prince's away. He told the princess that if she wanted them free she must erase her memory of them and her friends. Also she had to make sure they were convinced she really wanted to do it. The king heard this and was furious. As much as the princess didnt want to forget her friends, the ones she loved, if it was the only way to save the prince's she decided to go along with it. Her memory's were erased leaving the two prince's to wonder why she had left." Shigure said smiling at them. Kyo and Yuki understood immediatly.

"Come on you damn rat! Lets go pack we have to find Tohru." Kyo yelled running upstairs.

"Thankyou Shigure!" Yuki said smiling and following Kyo upstairs. So the journey began both hoping they could restore Tohru's memory.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author: So there you go the end. I know its soo sad ; . ; Tohru had to forget im sorry. Look for the sequal to this Restored Hopes ok? That will make it like a series. 1. So this is love 2. Lost memories 3. Restored Hopes. YAY!_

_Yuki: Honda-San..._

_Kyo: Damnit its your fault Tohru forgot you wrote this (points at author)_

_Leah: Thats so sad..._


End file.
